DTKAU BOOK SIX (6) THE LAST STAND
by azgbchdfjlvhmnsshwawprytthking
Summary: While BOOK 4 might have been a peak experience learning about the wizard Aurum and his struggles with understandation, and the Demon Fowlortugalow and the Angel Amarantiel, the fate of Longtail, we'll be needing a lot more XP (experience) if we are going to catch this Rogue Angel and Excaped Demon, luckily in the Last Stand we (YOU) face every Machine Monster and Robot Rival seen!
1. Lv 16 Try'n to get to Lv 17

THE LAST STAND

S6E1 Lv 16 try'n to get to Lv 17

DTN S6E1

So...

We are just glad to not

be in caves anymore

caves are weird

you know

caves are weird

huh

we are not in caves

anymore

we are level 16

trying to get through

all of this

the last stand

this is it you guys

the last stand

the hodge podge

of sections

each fighting for

control over

an uneven battle

that deposed

disposed of

the current

celestial garrison

of inevitables

these are machines

(TOR v BUF)

you are going to be

fighting robots

now

we fought a whole bunch

of insect people

miners in caves now

now this is the last stand

this is it you guys

we we're figthing machines

now

it dozen go past machines

thats science

science technology

in the form of a humanoid

this has to be it

we're fighting machines

these things aren't real

they are machines

and this is it

the last stand

illumination

the celestials that

manned the garrison

know darkness is the ally

of evil so they filled

this region the ally

of the garrison

magically light sources

unless otherwise

specified in the description

every room in this region

has a continuel flame

lantern built into this

region this provides

eternal illumination

in this square

built into the ceiling

at the center of every

ten foot square

in the room

the continual flame

still functions

over time some of the

magical functions failed

heart of the garrison

TORCHES

time

sense

some of the magic

dispelled

such abnormalities

described

a bunch of wards and

GLYPH(s)

some vibrating noise

hard to make out

sort of vibrates in the room

you could have heard the

ward in the room

as for glyphs

something to search for

some sort of glyph explodes

it was glyph of warding

it explodes I thought

those things were opposites

but I guess they can be of

each other

(Jereome?)

Some of the magic

LANTERN

various room descriptions

very quietly

but if you were listening

you could hear of the ward

if you search with your eyes

you find GLYPH(s)

ENTRYWAY

INEVITABLES

MACHINE HUMANOIDS

(Mirrodin?)

Are traps

Divining room

Robots can learn divining?

(MTG?)

WHOA

Temple... the robots have

built their own temple

(What are these Geth?)

...

(I was going to say Silons)

(***get)

(Jk, I've seen that too)

{soory}

[so ray]

TEMPLE

Temple living quarters

there is a necromancer

THE NECROmancer is working

with the inevitables

You enter into a crypt

(KNUCKLES 1-3)

You fight the necromancer

(Never played Diablo myself

I've hold the controller tho

while it was playing)

So we'll be fighting him

on his ground huh?

Well, we seem overpowered

ENOUGH

We're level 16 we can take

the necromancer...


	2. Chapter 2 THRONE ROOM

DTN S6E2 THRONE ROOM

Throne rooom

wish there was good

enought treasure to loot

but we are just in it

for XP (experience)

crudely constructed throne

made out of rocks and debris

corpses and rubbel

a lot of creatures died here

a soft moaning erupts here

glows bright red

BOSS BATTLE

I think

oh you are fighting a

Shadow

this is Seraxiz

a greater shadow

medium undead

you slay that undead

that shadow is destroyed

you gain XP (experience)

hidden libraiers

warm glow

this room books are in

good condition

has the feeling of being

untouched

hidden and warm to the touch

without dust

feeling of being untouched

as lone-some as a tomb

(TOMBSTONE)

it still was a hidden

book store

(BUY RENT SELL)

human smithy

Ward staff room

courters for the Lord

High Marshall

Seranoth

Finidar's Quarters

Finidar's Wok soap

first hall of portraits

an entire hallway of

portraits

PAINTINGS

maybe they are magically

ENCHANTED

(hopefully not like the movie)

I hope not

Last thing I want to do

is walk through a bunch

of magically enchanted

Portraits

Second hall of portraits

DANG!

*Unneeded Laughter*

Trapped portrait hall

this time

they are magically enchanted

portraits

and there is all these

magically enchanted portraits

PAINTINGS

(Haunted House Disney thing)

MAGIC

(You know what I mean)

Traps!

(You don't?)

By the Book

(then I feel sorry for you)

uh

the entire hallway

after that many traps

going off

Coffins And Paintings

an entire Hallway

this being the third hallway

finally being the one trapped

you are level 17 from this

that hallway

and from the boss battle

the shadow you fought earlier

but mostly from the hallway

from the paintings

you your level 17

NOW

it took a lot to destroy

ALL THAT ART

you saw that art as dangerous

you correctly identified it

and destroyed it

that entire hallway

PAINTINGS

wow

GUARDHALL

DOOR ROOM

HIDDEN SUPPLY ROOM

SWARM

Warded staff room

entry room to the

holy swarm's chamber

holy swarm's living quarters

Captain of the holy swarms

quarters

Queen of the holy swarm

Armory

Containment room

moral bar(Gus) pact

Rogue('s) Room

Testing Room 1 & Testing Room 3

MORTAL guards room

practice hall

meading hall

hidden store room

a hidden store

(Anything of Interest to you?)

Guard Room

(Travelor?)

Pit Guard Room

Special Treatment

Living Quarters

Ward Staff Alcove

Minerror's Quarters

Trap Hall

Defensive Point

Throne rooom

wish there was good

enought treasure to loot

but we are just in it

for XP (experience)

crudely constructed throne

made out of rocks and debris

corpses and rubbel

a lot of creatures died here

a soft moaning erupts here

glows bright red

BOSS BATTLE

I think

oh you are fighting a

Shadow

this is Seraxiz

a greater shadow

medium undead

you slay that undead

that shadow is destroyed

you gain XP (experience)

hidden libraiers

warm glow

this room books are in

good condition

has the feeling of being

untouched

hidden and warm to the touch

without dust

feeling of being untouched

as lone-some as a tomb

(TOMBSTONE)

it still was a hidden

book store

(BUY RENT SELL)

human smithy

Ward staff room

courters for the Lord

High Marshall

Seranoth

Finidar's Quarters

Finidar's Wok soap

first hall of portraits

an entire hallway of

portraits

PAINTINGS

maybe they are magically

ENCHANTED

(hopefully not like the movie)

I hope not

Last thing I want to do

is walk through a bunch

of magically enchanted

Portraits

Second hall of portraits

DANG!

*Unneeded Laughter*

Trapped portrait hall

this time

they are magically enchanted

portraits

and there is all these

magically enchanted portraits

PAINTINGS

(Haunted House Disney thing)

MAGIC

(You know what I mean)

Traps!

(You don't?)

By the Book

(then I feel sorry for you)

uh

the entire hallway

after that many traps

going off

Coffins And Paintings

an entire Hallway

this being the third hallway

finally being the one trapped

you are level 17 from this

that hallway

and from the boss battle

the shadow you fought earlier

but mostly from the hallway

from the paintings

you your level 17

NOW

it took a lot to destroy

ALL THAT ART

you saw that art as dangerous

you correctly identified it

and destroyed it

that entire hallway

PAINTINGS

wow

GUARDHALL

DOOR ROOM

HIDDEN SUPPLY ROOM

SWARM

Warded staff room

entry room to the

holy swarm's chamber

holy swarm's living quarters

Captain of the holy swarms

quarters

Queen of the holy swarm

Armory

Containment room

moral bar(Gus) pact

Rogue('s) Room

Testing Room 1 & Testing Room 3

MORTAL guards room

practice hall

meading hall

hidden store room

a hidden store

(Anything of Interest to you?)

Guard Room

(Travelor?)

Pit Guard Room

Special Treatment

Living Quarters

Ward Staff Alcove

Minerror's Quarters

Trap Hall

Defensive Point


	3. Chapter 3 Inevitable Garrison

S6E3 Inevitable Garrison

DTN S6E3

Inevitable Garrison

ah

HERE WE GO

(okay...)

Some Inevitables

have fratured from the remaining

Garrison

claiming

uh the inevitables

gain control of the

center and eastern

controls

portions

(Port...)

while the rest of the

INEVITABLES

the entirity of the

inevitables

its keeping

EVILS FROM THE REGIME

VAGABOND

and from escaping

(..)

and they pay

(I didn't hear him say

Vagabond...)

little attention to the

(Co-)

creatures

that have infiltrated

(Infiltration?)

they are unaware of the

conditions

(CON-DISH)

and unable to help

(Say CON-MAZER instead)

instead they concentrate

wards...

Charged the remaining

SLAVES

almost what the inevitables due

energy hunting down

CREATURES

that have taken up

RESISEDENCE

(Resident Evil)

NEARBY

Thinking these creatures

too weak

really concerned them

the stratedgy cost the lives

of a few

INEVITABLES

to wonder the tunnels

annoid some of the other

CELESTIALS

are begining

to consider (re)moving

some of these threats

in additionally

some of the Garrison

CELESTIALS

(N)umbered in the (H)undreds (00)

mijority of the region

in several (4-7) of the numing

regions

were made up of quarters of

houses in these HOLES

(HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH)

I can't believe a wizard

(WEAVER)

visted him

looked down to 19 members

(Purple spotted Lizards)

ROCKET BLAST THE NORTH

(are my friends)

of the region

(The ONION)

INEVITABLES

play region

Service to the forge

Quarters of Chillerrora

but usually

due

and it says please do

(3)

the inevitables stand

and failing watch

OVER

Swords over the other

Celestials are limited

in their crytism

but as TIME

has past

GONE from the INEVITABLES

have become more and more

FOCUS(ed)

Keeping

the

wards

intact

bevolved the morality

the creatures

the inevitables

to hell with you all

the wards continue there

chosen path

Ofcourse (BANE)

OBLIVI(on)[(o{us})]

to their displeasure

of other

Celestial Inevitables (Agents)

MYSTIFIED

when anyone speaks against

the(ir)[y]{re}

STRATEDGY

(Anger Management)

the other celestials

{[about to be shot by angry man] Let me just ask you one question.}

now believe that I miss that man

{What mirror where? }

Until they come to BLOWS

THE VALLEY

with the BRETHREN

CONTINUE

in this fashion

AGAIN

another view centuries

for they FEAR the

INVEVITABLES

mistepped a widget

(Every squiggle is a wiggle

to me)

I can't believe

he thinks these are his Allies

even if those beings were

what they seemed

PRISON

was built

to contain normally

THOSE!

called home every few

centuries

to update their programming

but those in the dungeon

have never been recalled

they can't take the heat

(HEATWAVE)

pave erractically

(or misbehave)

leading Terraria

FEAR

they MAY

have to be put down

(Putt-Putt Franchise)

violently

(Putt-Putt Goes to the MOON)

some TIME

(Putt-Putt Goes to the ZOO)

in the future

(ZOOM)

nothing can be done to

HELP

them

(CONSUME)

the largest BONE

of contention

the INEVITABLES

and other celestials

(BEAST MACHINES)

are redeemed

the Inevitables

and other Inevitables

GUARD THEM

compractable

(Putt-Putt)

of the DUNGEON

(Sent me over the MOON)

in the hopes of performing

(ENRAGED)

THEM

creating a Garrison

(I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THE

FIRST ONE, NAY THE ONLY

ONE TO HAVE EVER BEATEN

PUTT-PUTT GOES TO THE

MOON.)

FORREST

of the DUNGEON

(I TOSSED AND TURNED

IN MY SLEEP WAS I

SO FILLED WITH

RAGE)

Brow Braulini

(Like Set(h)

Think this is an awful idea

Brau(lin)i

Everything Short

of

SABOTAGE

STOP

the inevitables

FRAG

despite the

the stupid inevitables

now have a handful

of lawful and neutral

CREATURES (CARD)

working in a group

they call

the redeemed

the inevitables

feamer goals

above the DUTY

(OR the Call thereof)

hard to wants of the

DUNGEON

IF

Given the chance

(to rule a corrupting

EMPIRE or to...)

the inevitables impress

OTHERS (THE)

THE SERVICE AGAINST THEIR WILL

including the Borderlined

(BORDERLANDS)

CREATURES (CARD)

in the process they are

flaber ghausted

that

ANYONE

would refuse the HONOR

and

CALL OF DUTY

their watchfulness intake

and DETAILS

(Something they use to call

ME)

The members of the

GARRISON

the redeemed

to remove around a lot

going on PATROLS

and CHARGING wards

Symbols in the RUNES

is a percentage chance (%)

and starting the inhabitants

that ROOM at home.


	4. Chapter 4 The Individual Inevitables

S6E4 The Individual Inevitables

DTN S6E

So it looks likethere are some specifc

inevitables names an

identities that will b

group boss battle h

may be DOORSA briging

Bringer of LOT HAOS

although as zalous as

the other Zelocut en

pursueing those wo escape

cursing DOORSA is concerned

against those trnsgresors

bout (pout) wht they did

WRONG (ENTRS Wong Fei Ra)

he(s) one of he main

PROPONENTS (ProOpponents)

of the redeemed sent his

TOTA

his tme with them

Doorsam defends he real

themed with the lif

refusing to let thm come

and harm themno matter wht

What their DEEDs (Mr. Deed)

Consist of... With i

BE TUNED TO GOOD

DUBA

ASTO SUBMISSIO

charged with enfrcing the

reinforcements ..

(HERE COMESTHE CLARY)

REMEMBER HE FURY

(HERE COES THE CVALRY

Sir... Sir... SURRENDE

(CAL?)

(Queer!

Duck UBAR

(QUEF!)

wa assigned to the GARRISON

tohelp any agent of EVIL

(.V.I.L)

Tho who surrendederd

or those}(

EVERY

VILLIN

IS

LEONS

Decided to walk with

the parth of redemptionun fortunately none of

the prisone

made thischoice willing-ly

So (DUCK) DUBAR

eventuall made the choice

for them.

Forming the REDEEMED

(or the emeeder as they

were nne by their

enemies

I can't believe you are

still goig through tis

are you just trying o

escape from realiy

or were you worre

there was somehing

in here aout yo

personall

(Pities yu)

His ow Original(s) programing

(JUPIER

Slippy ito the METH(odology)

(you kow what to do)

of the ends jutify the means

(TRUE STORY

urf faster tha

(then we will need to eithe

banish vanquish or imprion

their GHOSTS

Astro the LAS

(I already hae a spell

in mind

And Turass who seeks

without seizin

I guess at thse three

Inevitables re treated as

O

aid together and thinkingand saw themselves as

Siblings (Sibs with Lin?

Though such a Concet

(CEPT)

Such were the dungens

Sou to the dungeon' lifestyle

(CT)

Inevitabl

Extendig their life beyond

REASN

into he Ligh

(Silns or Geth

GARRISONSSUFFERED

and the daage wasn't me

(TRANSFMERS?)

and suffred t the efforts

of the Mallrats

(Droid?

Staine

(Androids?)

Standng watch with the

(Desroyer?

Other Celstials

(Mirrordn)

Their truepurpose going

unfullfille

*cough

(REAES)

Morsack

Slayer f the falsehood

(Geti tar?)

whil Morsck hunts those

(FRAGMEN

who escaed just like a

(TERMIATOR)

like a elacut

(TerMinotaur

to hunt liershe

(THE MATIX)

pro-detecing falsehood

was eveyones' suspicio

even oher garrison members

he is paranoid but

(VISON)

AC ON HIS PARANOI

(Drum Masta Flex- Marinoia)

Uless given CAUSE

Only my railgun? ?:IA VOCALOID?

OF the Zelcut

(UNICRON)

anything is ossily the MOST

BALANCED (Libr

Doesn't fulfill hi programming

(&

espite his paranoid tendenciesDuress the C's

(Best Robot)

any circumstanc

(hoven

un less e knos them

(HOVEN

for at least 6 mon ths

(hove

with o sign of treachery

Pera

Slyer of Unliving

hile no merits like undead(Megabyte: Reboot)

PERS

speds more time

huting them

(O-BOTS)end the other MerO

(Rosie te maid: Jetsons)

HE ACIVELY HUNTS THE SHADOWS

(Pleae don't mention Shadows

to me right now, not in th mood)

In the Southern Reach(es

of the Regio

(Lion Force Voltron)

usually doi so...

(Jupiter 2's B9environmental control robot

LIS Robot B-9

And he is no un watched

(Kitt Knight Rider)

{lol two T'

The INEITABLES he maintain

Strongst set of ideals

(Mecha-Godzilla

and spends muh of his time

with the other elestials

(Enforcement Droid Series 209 - Robocop)

instead f the nevitables

(AMAZO

Fighting the mindset more

AGREEBLE

(

DTN S6E4

So it looks like

there are some specific

inevitables names and

identities that will be

group boss battle uh

may be DOORSAM bringing

Bringer of LOT CHAOS

although as zealous as

the other Zealocut end

pursueing those who escape

cursing DOORSAM is concerned

against those transgressors

bout (pout) what they did

WRONG (ENTERS Wong Fei Ra)

he(s) one of the main

PROPONENTS (Pro Opponents)

of the redeemed spent his

TOTAL

his time with them

Doorsam defends the real

themed with the life

refusing to let them come

and harm them no matter what

What their DEEDs (Mr. Deeds)

Consist of... With in

BE TURNED TO GOOD

DUBAR

ASTRO SUBMISSION

charged with enforcing the

reinforcements ...

(HERE COMES THE CALARY)

REMEMBER THE FURY

(HERE COMES THE CAVALRY)

Sir... Sir... SURRENDER

(CAL?)

(Queer!)

Duck DUBAR

(QUEEF!)

was assigned to the GARRISON

to help any agent of EVIL

(E.V.I.L)

Tho who surrendederd

{or those}

(

EVERY

VILLIAN

IS

LEMONS

)

Decided to walk with

the parth of redemption

un fortunately none of

the prisoners

made this choice willing-ly

So (DUCK) DUBAR

eventually made the choice

for them...

Forming the REDEEMED

(or the Demeeder as they

were knone by their

enemies)

I can't believe you are

still going through this

are you just trying to

escape from reality

or were you worried

there was something

in here about you

personally

(Pities you)

His own Original(s) programing

(JUPITER)

Slippy into the METH(odology)

(you know what to do)

of the ends justify the means

(TRUE STORY)

urf faster than

(then we will need to either

banish vanquish or imprison

their GHOSTS)

Astro the LAST

(I already have a spell

in mind)

And Tourass who seeks

without seizing

I guess at these three

Inevitables are treated as

ONE

said together and thinking

and saw themselves as

Siblings (Sibs with Ling?)

Though such a Concept

(CEPT)

Such were the dungeons

Sour to the dungeons' lifestyle

(CT)

Inevitables

Extending their life beyond

REASON

into the Light

(Silons or Geth?)

GARRISONS SUFFERED

and the damage wasn't me

(TRANSFOMERS?)

and suffered at the efforts

of the Mallrats

(Droids?)

Stained

(Androids?)

Standing watch with the

(Destroyer?)

Other Celestials

(Mirrordin)

Their true purpose going

unfullfilled

cough

(REAPERS)

Morsack

Slayer of the falsehood

(Geti Star?)

while Morsack hunts those

(FRAGMENT)

who escaped just like a

(TERMINATOR)

like a Zelacut

(TerMinotaur)

to hunt liers he

(THE MATRIX)

pro-detecting falsehood

was everyones' suspicion

even other garrison members

he is a paranoid but

(VISION)

ACT ON HIS PARANOIA

(Drum Masta Flex- Marinoia)

Unless given CAUSE

?Only my railgun? ?:IA VOCALOID?

OF the Zelcuts

(UNICRON)

anything is possibly the MOST

BALANCED (Libra)

Doesn't fulfill his programming

(&)

Despite his paranoid tendencies

Duress the PC's

(Best Robot)

any circumstance

(hoven)

un less he knos them

(HOVEN)

for at least 6 mon ths

(hoven)

with no sign of treachery

Persal

Slayer of Unliving

while no merits like undead

(Megabyte: Reboot)

PERSAL

spends more time

hunting them

(GO-BOTS)

end the other MerOT

(Rosie the maid: Jetsons)

HE ACTIVELY HUNTS THE SHADOWS

(Please don't mention Shadows

to me right now, not in the mood)

In the Southern Reach(es)

of the Region

(Lion Force Voltron)

usually doing so...

(Jupiter 2's B-9 environmental control robot

LIS Robot B-9)

And he is not un watched

(Kitt Knight Rider)

{lol two T's}

The INEVITABLES he maintain

Strongest set of ideals

(Mecha-Godzilla)

and spends much of his time

with the other celestials

(Enforcement Droid Series 209 - Robocop)

instead of the Inevitables

(AMAZO)

Fighting the mindset more

AGREEABLE

(Evangelion Unit-01 (?[?], "Shogoki") is the first non-prototype Evangelion unit, and is referred to as the "Test Type". It houses the soul of Shinji's mother, Yui Ikari. It is the only EVA to be born from Lilith.)

Preson,

abjucator

to the host

master of LAWS

(25 Most Famous Fictional Robots In History List 25)

Legal history

and Garrison

he helps Tactarus

(IRON GIANT)

settle disputes and monk

(Data & Lore)

Prisoners in the Garrison

is more a scholar than a wizard

warrior of all the inevitables

said ancients to leave the

evangelence and a sense of

duty kept him here

(PREDATOR DRONES)

he has no interest in

GLORIESS DEATH

(MEGA MAN)

corpse of his enemies

(Super Android 17)

Peace and carries one

(Bender... Futurama)

Voids when not in USE

Tenar keeper of the list

(T3-L8 the serial killer

Astromech Droid of the

same name.)

the story of the garrison

Tenar keeps a list of them

(THE ALL SPARK)

he spends much of his time

detailing the garrison

(MCP)

the daily life

(Master Control Program)

Tenar is overly upbeat

(I thought MCP's name was Tron)

Lies hard to convince everyone

(Who was the bad guy's name

in TRON?)

The daily grime

(The bad guy's name in

TRON was TRON)

of puking the garrison

(I don't think he has

any idea what he is talking

abouts)

Records

(R.O.B. the Robot-Nintendo)

Really interesting

he longs for the days of

recording great battles

(BRAINIAC)

and the deeds of heroes

(OH YOU CAN'T FORGET BRAINIAC)

not how many hours each

of the garrison could spend

(I was saving that one1)

Changing... Wards...

(Let's not forget YOUTUBE itself)

of the surviving celestials

he is most interested in

planning

the all door

(Supervillain Origins: Metallo

watch mojo)

So that the hidden libray

be reached

(Sorry, is this a ROBOT?)

We already past

(Don't forget those robots

that opposed Lantern Core)

Well that's kind of funny

(I think he forgot some)

...

(Zoids, Zaurds, Gundams,

mega machines, machina,

MACHINIMA)

That is kind of funny

(FUZORS)


	5. Chapter 5 Morinevitables

S6E5 Morinevitables

S6E5

Cenarius

follower of those

who flee leader of the zelcut

Cenarius texts

with hunting down creatures

whou somehow overcome the

creatures taste Cenarius

(the inevitable)

builds that theh rest of

the garrison

(not to be confused with

Cenarius the Demi-God

from Warcraft 3

of the same name.)

Does not appreciate his

skills and his comforts

Constantly looking for a

way to improve his skills

and abilities he

(he looks like Cenarius

though, this inevitable,

except he is obviously

machine, just the same

way macromicroscopic

fractal machine elves

LOOK)

Titarus

(though you've probably

never encountered

fractalmachineelves IRL)

Washer of the bargins

Titarus inevitable charm

(Tits' R' US... Lol)

Expected worship seeing

BARGAINS

are kept in contracts

carried out specifically

in TERMS

of political arrangements

where trade agreements in

THE GARRISON

serves as an intermediary

between factions and

abjucatore

but now he has

few means to answer his

CALLING

he has tried

REACH-ing out to the

non-inhabitants

of the dungeon

and hopes of the serving

same capacity for others

but has thus been thus

UNSUCCESSFUL

so far...

despite this

de FAULT leader of the

INEVITABLES

(vitamin tables?)

with equal ability he

carries out the

without excitement or

INTEREST

Techarious normally

carries one

of the ward staves

he is not in use

Wortalk

keeper of stores

while not lantern respected

WORTALK

was originally assigned to the

GARRISON

serving as his personal

assistant and quartermaster

for the garrison

helping the quartermaster

GO OUT

supplies as needed

UNFORTUNATELY

the quartermaster was

SLAINE

during the first earthquake

given that Wortalk

was left in charge

Wortcock

...

Wortalk

uh...

Overtime has become more

more and more

stingy

(and less divine)

growing reluctant to

give supplies in life or

death

(Reminds me of

This is the End)

Situation

(Not to be confused with

World's End)

the REDEEMED

(I saw both)

the REDEEMED

are a makeshift band

creatures the inevitables

have recruited

in an attempt to bolster

their numbers

and hopefully reform

the inhabitants of the

DUNGEON

on the whole of the

creatures and the

the REDEEMED

are recruited for some

and do not have want

of anything to do

to the celestials

MORE escaped given the chance

(to rule a corrupt empire...)

they are also terrified of the

CELESTIALS

and usually do as ordered

as long as the celestials are

around

ex(cept) for

Accursan the

the REDEEMED

care about the evils locked up

below ultimately seeing

it has some one elses

Problems...

More riggen son

instantly found that the secret

door

to the room

uses the room

and

the area

secret meating place

and a storage for items

they do not want the

INEVITABLES

to know about

using the room

as a staging area

(the universe as a STAGE?)

so long

ago round

Moritisingen

is considering

trackting the various

FACTIONS (RED)

in the region and an

alliance against the

inevitables grew

garrison has enough

power to wipe it out

Moritisingen

Hopes to use the confusion

even these powers

to to wipe it out

Moritisingen

hopes to use the confusion

to

use it to create such a

CONFLICT

that the CELESTIALS

of everything of value

and escape the dungeon

Moritisingen

and excape the dungeon

and is preparing its first

OVERATURE

(Zepp Overture)

and Sorrass

tax

unaware of

the ineminity between them

the inevitables

the redeemed weapons and armor

they supervise except that

Accursan

who is allowed to carry

their weapons and armor

when the redeemed are

allowed to go on patrols

issue

weapons

by the inevitables leading

IT

Patrol

the weapons are taken back

after the patrol revolves

they sneak weapons back to

the room and this has been

one of Moritisingen's concerns

back at the Armory

Well I'm not really too sure

what I just read

what I just said to you

Cause

I was reading some one else's

WORDS

uh, under the idea that this

was

would be preferable to the

writing something

myself

and reading that to you.


	6. InevitableWarlordsMachinesWPersonality

S6E6 Inevitable Warlords, Machines with Personality

S6E6

So those like

Inevitable Warlords

Machines with Personalites

installed into them...

Acting as

"WARMACHINE" (s)

well you slay all of them

and are level 17 now

and,

with their warlord machine

host gone

consciousnesses

(Jean Paul-Sartre)

DEAD ALL

HOWEVER MANY OF THEM

THAT

they're all dead

and so are all the

inevitables

all those inevitables

that were hosting

(You probably STARGATE(ed)

UNICRON)

now we are just walking

through barren

last stand stuff

(my humanity...)

armory hide out quarters

prison quarters common room

garrison (heard and witnessed

at some level Josh and I complete

a 48 hour session of Star Wars

Battlefront 2, though I don't

think that is something he

would recall nor mention)

room

(The only time I've gamed

harder than that was when

COD4 MW2 was released where

I played 48 continues hours

of that, on release... to no

avail because everyone I was

matched with was doing the

exact same thing... that was

like OBLIVION gameplay...

yikes.. that bad huh?)

brothers quarters Persal's

quarters, Smearass quarters

Morfracts quarters, quarters

Killing Zone DUBAR quarters

DUCK DUBAR's murder hallway

halled the REDEEMED DOORSAM

QUARTERS Accursans quarters

CoLain's Quarters Cruize

quarters ColThorax quarters

Colgornan's quarters hidden

armory lost garden lost

garden laboratory quarters

disposal room spider armory

hall of the FALLEN

fog cleans to this room

crawling up the many

collums reaching the ceiling

the floor is moist and I

can read lights subdued

the room the room feeling

that natural subtorainian

subsition skittering creatures

beheard in the distance but

with all this fog

Norse of the noise

be much closer to colloms

are all covered in the

text in a range of languages

all carved directly into the

stone fountain room home

of the triumphant trumpet

shrine room of warmth

silence white noise

room of cogs

meditation

WOW

...

room of night room

of death celestial gar-

iSon well the surviving

and the members of the

okay so you are level 17

OKAY


	7. Chapter 7 Aww Yeah I don't give a

S6E7 Aww Yeah I don't give a **** about anything you better stay out of my way

DTN S6E7

So...

The surviving members of

the celestial arrison

(of inevitables

that do not beleve

in the efforts of

the inevitables lie

in the North West

ern Corner of the

er... uh...

despite the small number

of these things sted

fast survivors of the

came of the duty

to keep the ancient

evils below blocked away

millenia without he backup

relief or even the

acknowledgements of the

existence of th ward

on of the tripper

proud celestials but they

still stood stand strong

against the darkness

they sore (swore) t

imprison (I'm prison) So...

Long Ago (like Major's Mask)

led by Tamara the fearsme

while Leonal the Original

(Not to be confused with

Leo the Lion, the Jungl

Book, or the Circle of Life,

or the Circle of Life 1 and

a half)

Was twlf in comand of the

Garrison

Attrition has forced he

to take charge o

the remaining members of

the garrison, heaf of

the wards, active dispte

the twards staves that

choose with the inevitables

eight 8 feat below

number of celestial avail-

Able, charging one 1

to the good portion

the celestials garrisons

level dead citize

(Or the Law Abiding Citizen)

Dreamed, Dreamt, DMT, DREAM

(or lack there of)

at at... at any given TIME

makes it difficult for

Cleeara to force that ou

other inevitables to shape

to "TAKE FLIGHT" of the

"SHADOWS" ... (Unbelievable...)

Or the Shadow may stiff

encroaching on the garriso

(Like some sort of RAD roach)

the celestials spend all their

time rejoicing the deaths of

their fallen allies believin

them to have transperonally

ascended into a higher level

of being and also because now

there are all thos new JO

positions OPENing up for them

giving them promotions and

increases in ranks, the

currently surviving celestial

garrison of Inevitables coud

not be any happpier (rapier)

Guarding wards pat-troll-ing

wards were resting

protecting their home territory

the BRAWLani occasinally

venture into the TOTAL

other region Evanescence

(MY IMMORTAL)

to hunt

(UNDERWORL 1-3)

but most of the

(MORE?)

celestial garrison

(did you save Legion

in ME3? That was a hard

one I'd say I went both

ways on two different

attacks of opportunity)

found territory for seure-

ity they know they are

a number of items

some where in the section

that ould be

USED

such as

Ol'dor and his friend

missing ward staff

the celestials attack evil

which is what you are to

THEM

little creatures that enter

into their domain are their

PREY (PRAY

that they seek to PARLAY

with other creatures

and are more than willing

to more than willing to

the fleshials **** I mean

CELESTIAS )heheheh(

creatures...

the celestials attack evil

the celestials attack you

YOU ARE EVIL TO THE

creatures that enter into

their domain but they

seek to PARLAY (pirates...)

other creatures are more

than willing to for

alliances verticle creatures

Flora and Fiora

a reptilian son of a bitch

(reptilian brain stem

Protes PROTOSS have other

intentions

abilities through other sch

collections tween hath a

DOZEN uh helts flying

certain nmbers of the

SHADOWS

thickness can exchange healing

some magical equipmen

knowledge for help covering

EDGE of ITEMS uh assistance

charging the wands Katara

uh I greatly appreciate any

HELP

(Hey Listen,

uh the possibility of

even inducing the into

GARRISON

for honory members of the

they are extremely helpful

ColAra and her Celestials

are interAxin with the

INEVITABLES

THAT wanting to be a PARTY

to their questionable meth(ODES

Flora Fiora Shamaness does not feel

she will give almost anything

to KILL AGAIN, to kill anything

anyhing at all, she does not

FEEL

beforeso a resolution does not

give benefit there position

improvs she tries the force

the inevitabilital

too disband a uh

and the REDEEMED

OF COURSE (BANE)

the inevitables to retun

their program and their

can be updated due to

their celestial abilit

to use tones and tunes

as a spellcasting abilit

can speak extremely archaic

versions of celestial

that are not known to mortals

(Like Binary)

Thus allowing the celestias

to keep their conversations

in PRIVATE sea

and it can be disconcernin

to those who are accustomed

TO IT

So thee are some CELESTIALS

I THINK

in the garrison

these are the abble rouser

of the garrison

garrison he often discerns

Bay's indescerning the

CONSIERATELY

ORDERS

if they interfear withthe

his efforts to READD

the most out of life

(LIEF)

he thinks the garrison

should spend more o

the time hunting down the

BARGEST

(Bar guess?

DTN S6E7

So...

The surviving members of

the celestial garrison

(of inevitables)

that do not believe

in the efforts of

the inevitables live

in the North West

ern Corner of the

er... uh...

despite the small number

of these things stead

fast survivors of the

came of the duty

to keep the ancient

evils below blocked away

millenia without the backup

relief or even the

acknowledgements of the

existence of the ward

on of the tripper

proud celestials but they

still stood stand strong

against the darkness

they sore (swore) to

imprison (I'm prison) So...

Long Ago (like Major's Mask)

led by Tamara the fearsome

while Leonal the Original

(Not to be confused with

Leo the Lion, the Jungle

Book, or the Circle of Life,

or the Circle of Life 1 and

a half)

Was twelf in comand of the

Garrison

Attrition has forced her

to take charge of

the remaining members of

the garrison, heaf of

the wards, active dispite

the twards staves that

choose with the inevitables

eight 8 feat below

number of celestials avail-

Able, charging one 1

to the good portion

the celestials garrisons

level dead citizen

(Or the Law Abiding Citizen)

Dreamed, Dreamt, DMT, DREAM

(or lack there of)

at at... at any given TIME

makes it difficult for

Cleeara to force that out

other inevitables to shape

to "TAKE FLIGHT" of the

"SHADOWS" ... (Unbelievable...)

Or the Shadow may stiff

encroaching on the garrison

(Like some sort of RAD roach)

the celestials spend all their

time rejoicing the deaths of

their fallen allies believing

them to have transperonally

ascended into a higher level

of being and also because now

there are all thos new JOB

positions OPENing up for them

giving them promotions and

increases in ranks, the

currently surviving celestial

garrison of Inevitables could

not be any happpier (rapier)

Guarding wards pat-troll-ing

wards were resting

protecting their home territory

the BRAWLani occasionally

venture into the TOTAL

other region Evanescence

(MY IMMORTAL)

to hunt

(UNDERWORLD 1-3)

but most of the

(MORE?)

celestial garrison

(did you save Legion

in ME3? That was a hard

one I'd say I went both

ways on two different

attacks of opportunity)

found territory for secure-

ity they know they are

a number of items

some where in the section

that could be

USED

such as

Ol'dor and his friend

missing ward staffs

the celestials attack evil

which is what you are to

THEM

little creatures that enter

into their domain are their

PREY (PRAY)

that they seek to PARLAY

with other creatures

and are more than willing

to more than willing to

the fleshials ** I mean

CELESTIALS )heheheh(

creatures...

the celestials attack evil

the celestials attack you

YOU ARE EVIL TO THEM

creatures that enter into

their domain but they

seek to PARLAY (pirates...)

other creatures are more

than willing to form

alliances verticle creatures

Flora and Fiora

a reptilian son of a bitch

(reptilian brain stem)

Protes PROTOSS have other

intentions

abilities through other such

collections tween hath a

DOZEN uh helts flying

certain numbers of the

SHADOWS

thickness can exchange healing

some magical equipment

knowledge for help covering

EDGE of ITEMS uh assistance

charging the wands Katara

uh I greatly appreciate any

HELP

(Hey Listen,)

uh the possibility of

even inducing the into

GARRISON

for honory members of the

they are extremely helpful

ColAra and her Celestials

are interAxing with the

INEVITABLES

THAT wanting to be a PARTY

to their questionable meth(ODES)

Flora Fiora Shamaness does not feel

she will give almost anything

to KILL AGAIN, to kill anything

anything at all, she does not

FEEL

beforeso a resolution does not

give benefit there position

improvs she tries the force

the inevitabilitals

too disband a uh

and the REDEEMED

OF COURSE (BANE)

the inevitables to return

their program and their

can be updated due to

their celestial ability

to use tones and tunes

as a spellcasting ability

can speak extremely archaic

versions of celestial

that are not known to mortals

(Like Binary)

Thus allowing the celestials

to keep their conversations

in PRIVATE sea

and it can be disconcerning

to those who are accustomed

TO IT

So there are some CELESTIALS

I THINK

in the garrison

these are the rabble rouser

of the garrison

garrison he often discerns

Bay's indescerning the

CONSIDERATELY

ORDERS

if they interfear with the

his efforts to READD

the most out of life

(LIEF)

he thinks the garrison

should spend more of

the time hunting down the

BARGEST

(Bar guess?)

And the shadowmastifs

(Shadow Masters?)

Pizaro and

(GROSS)

does not disobey orders

they are vital to the

GARRISON

which is boar charging

DUTY

bet he readily skips

out on helping out

LIES of removing rubble

he accepts whatever punishments

these actions uh psh

rely to do his part

on his own schedule

Godge

lives in the confines of

the garrison Godge spends

(Over 1 Hour OF Gorgeous Gregorian Chant -Chillout Megamix)

this time apart from others

seeking eternal solitude

for the thrill of the hunt

hicup

he can be counted to be the

readily as times of battle

but otherwise he is rarlily

around Godge's mate Sensil

recently disappointed and

is as pressumed dead

Dodge of Godge has been

consumed of sadness

and guilt fro not saving

Calara the fearsome One

Leader and currently

highest ranking celestial

in the garrison we-werey

but ready to die at a

moments notice

HONOR

she is the empty tome

honor of the marry it ALL

PROCESS

Calara wrote that the

was original ly the twelf

in line my friend

for the command of the

GARRISON

Squad commanding the squad

of the ELITE

(wavicles)

(the) HEAVY combat teams

of the garrison

Garrison Calara is but

a SMASH it until not

a PROBLEM protective

LEADER we have a problem

at heart but she realizes

that the This(s) entempress

HER(111!)

ACTIONS OF PATIENTS

Calara the unforsaken

it carries one of the

wards that the

slaves when it is not

in USE

...hmm...


	8. Chapter 8 The Last of the Last Stand

DTN S6E

ORIGINALY STATIONED (PLAY)

LILLEGG MASTER OF THE TUNNELS

RETREATED FROM HER POS

REALLY THOUGH AFTER THE

FIRST EARTHQUAKE THE PIT

MORNED THEIR LOST COMMRADS

AND WISHEDES THAT SOME

ONE WOULD FIND TH

THERE BODIES DOWN THE

THE DEPTHS OF THE TUNNELS

WHERE THEY LIE UNBURID

SHE QUESTIONS ANY ONE

ONE WHO RETURNS FROM

THE LOWER DEPTHS WITH

OUT AND ANY CELESTIAS

THEY FIND IS THE NEATH

HOPING AGAINST HOPE

(MISHA) SOME OF THEIR

COMRADES (OFFER SMOKES)

SURVIVE ... MORE COR

(AND THE POSSESION OF

DEMONS) WHOSE ARMS ARE

SOAKED IN BLOOD CLOTS

CLARE CLAW HIS RIGHT AND

MAN IS UP FOR DRAGONS

OFTEN THE MOST POWERFUL

INDIVIDUAL COMBATANT

AMONGST THE SURVIVING

MEMBERS OF THE CELESTIAL

GARRISON BUT HAS NO

DESIRE TO LEAD YO

RARELY WANTS ONCE YOU

HIS ENEMIES BLOOD ON

HIS HANDS HIS ESSENCE

NOT A PRESSENCE HAT

IS NOT A SAFE PLACE

TO HIDE IN YOUR DREAMS

YOU LET LOOSE AN EVIL

CONSIGN TO THE GARRISON

R2 NEARLY (IN)SEPARATABE

MORTAL CORE CARRIES THE

ONE OF THE WARD STAFFS

AND IS NOT IN USE THE

SOUNDGED ONE OF THE

RESERVED HEALERS ASSIGNE

TO THE CELESTIAL GARRISONS

SOUND GED WAS NOT SEEN

AS MUCH AS IT WAS HEARD

CALMED BY OTHER MEMBERS

OF THE CELESTIAL GARRISON

GARRISON BORES THE BOAR

OUT OF THE CELESTIAL GARRISON

A GARRISON AND A WARRIR

HE ISN'T EASY (EZ) HE ISN'T

UNSURE OF THE SKILLS OF THE

WARRIOR HE ALREADY IS THE

FALL SO TRIES THE WHAT HE

IS BEST AT FOR IT WAS H

OFTEN FEARS THE BERSERKER

HE ALWAYS NEW THAT HE WOULD

BECOME THE ENDING RESULT

RESULTED IN INSULTS AN

ASSUALTS OF THE CELESTIAL

GARRISON DID NOT MEAN TO

SHAME HIM IN THE EYES OF

THE OTHERS SWORDGENTHE

SWORD SURGEON OF THE

CELESTIAL GARRISON KNEW

AN UNUASIALLY LARGE AMOUNT

ENTERING INTO THE ARCHON'

STRONGHOLD SWORDGEN KEEPS

AN EYE ON THE GARDEN

CHERIBUM (OR SOMETHING LIKE IT)

YOU REMEMBER YOU ARE IN TH

SHADOWS OF DARKNESS AND THAT

THERE IS NO HOPE HERE IN THIS

PLACE OR SO YOU HEAR THAT IS

SHADOWS ALWAYS CONCERNED ABOUT

THE GROWING NUMBERS O SHADOWS

SEEK TO AID YOU IN THE EL-

LIMINATION OF THERE OWN KIND

KNOWING THAT THE MORE OF THM

ARE GONE THE LESS COMPETITION

THEY WILL HAVE IN THERE FORE-

BODING EXISTENCE OF PURE

DARKNESS AND HATRED WHIH

YOU MUST PASS THROUGH TO

EXIT THE LAST OF THE LAST

STAND THE GARDEN AREA SHADE

SWORDGEN WOULD GO SHADOWHUNT-

ING HIMSELF BUT CAN'T BECAUSE

HE ALREADY MADE OTHER PLANS

WHILE HE WON'T TELL YOU WHA

THE OTHER PLANS ARE YOU DON'T

PRESS HIM FOR INFORMATION

ABOUT HIS SOCIAL LIFE BECAUSE

YOU REALLY ADMIRE SWORDGEN

HE ACCOMPANIES THE CELESTIAL

GARRISON IF YOU THINK ASK HM

SWORDGEN IS WITH THE OTHER

LANTERN ARCHONS AND SEAS HIM-

SELF AS THE DEFENDER AS HE I

BIGGER THAN ALL OF THEM COM-

BINED OR AT LEAST HE THINKS SO

IN HIS MIND THAT IS WELL LETS

FIND OUT ... OTHERS... SPARK

(FROM SPYRO?) THE THE LANTER

ARCHON (YES) WAS CHARGED WITH

CONTINUELY CHECKING (FROM SPYO)

THE KINGDOMS MEASURES AND MAK-

ING SURE EVERYTHING WAS UP TO

PAR AND THAT NOTHING WAS LEFT

UNCHECKED BY SPARK QUALMS IN

THE REGION DID NOT MAKE SPARKS

JOB AN EASY ONE RECORDING AND

REPORTING THE DAMAGE DONE SPARK

IS FURIOUS WITH YOU FOR SLAYING

ALMOST THE ENTIRE CELESTIAL

GARRISON AT THIS POINT BU

WHAT DO YOU CARE YOU THOUGHT

THAT YOU ALREADY UNMADE ALL

THESE MACHINES 3 EPISODES AGO

AND ITS NOT YOUR FAULT HAT

THEY WERE BUILT TO COVET

THEIR OWN CONTINUING FUNCTION

AND ITS NOT YOUR FAULT THAT

THEY WERE BUILT TO FEEL PAI

PLAYFUL WITH THOSE IT ENCOUNTERS

SPARK WHOM IS NOT EVIL TRIES

TO DISARM YOU WITH FRIENDLY

FEELINGS AND FLOWERY SPEEC

HELPING YOU/THEM FIND YOUR WAY

THROUGH THE DARK YOU SUSPECT

SPARK IS LEADING YOU INTO A

TRAP SPARK NORMALLY AVOID

COMBAT FEELINGS BUT YOU SUSPECT

HE IS JUST KEEPING HIS TRUE

INTENTIONS HIDDEN FROM YOU FOR

NOW GOING TO THE PROTECTION O

SWORDGEN SPARK SPRINGS HIS/HER

TRAP ON YOU WHICH YOU HAVE AL-

READY WAITED FOR THIS MOMENT

THE OTHER CELESTIALS JUST STARE

WHILE MORCOR IS NOT THE MOST AP-

ABLE INEVITABLE CELESTIAL IN THE

REGION MORCOR DESIRES COMBAT

HAVING GROSSLY UNDERESTIMATED

YOU THE STAIRS DESPAIRS THE

SHE SPENDS MUCH OF HER CRAFT

CRYING TIME TIME CHECKING TH

WARDS WORDS WARD ENTRAPMENT

ALWAYS ALL WAYS SPARKING SPARK

TRIES TO START THE FIGHT UN-

KNOWING THAT YOU'VE BEEN

EXPECTING THIS ENTIRE TIME

CELESTIAL GARRISON...

AND THESE ARE THE UH ...

YOU'VE ALREADY SLAYED THE

INEVITABLES AND I GUESS THISS

WAS A CONFLICT BETWEEN THE

TWO SIDES OF THE WAR MACHINES

VS ANGELS ... NOT - NOT ANGELS

BUT CELESTIALS (ACTUALLY TH

CELESTIALS WERE THE MACHINES

AND THE OTHER SIDE OF THE WAR

WAS YOU) WHICH ARE(IS) LIKE

DIVINE LIGHT BEINGS WERE

SOMETHING LIKE THAT I DON'T

KNOW WHAT A CELESTIAL IS

HONESTLY... (HONESTLY) ..

AND UHH SO THERE IS LIKE

LIKE LIKE BETWEEN SEVEN 7 AND

AND A DOZEN OF THESE CELESTIALS

I'VE JUST READ ALL THE DES-

CRIPTIONS AND YOU ARE NOW

LEVEL EIGHTEEN (18) CONGRAT-

UALATOINS YOU'RE GETTING

CLOSE TO LEVEL 20 (LV 20)

AND THEN

THIS WILL ALL BE BEHIND US

3

TN S6E8

ORIGINALY STATIONED (P[L]AY)

LILLEGG MASTER OF THE TUNNELS

RETREATED FROM HER POST

REALLY THOUGH AFTER THE

FIRST EARTHQUAKE THE PIT

MORNED THEIR LOST COMMRADS

AND WISHEDES THAT SOME

ONE WOULD FIND THE

THERE BODIES DOWN THE

THE DEPTHS OF THE TUNNELS

WHERE THEY LIE UNBURIED

SHE QUESTIONS ANY ONE

ONE WHO RETURNS FROM

THE LOWER DEPTHS WITH

OUT AND ANY CELESTIALS

THEY FIND IS THE NEATH

HOPING AGAINST HOPE

(MISHA) SOME OF THEIR

COMRADES (OFFER SMOKES)

SURVIVE ... MORE CORE

(AND THE POSSESION OF

DEMONS) WHOSE ARMS ARE

SOAKED IN BLOOD CLOTS

CLARE CLAW HIS RIGHT HAND

MAN IS UP FOR DRAGONS

OFTEN THE MOST POWERFUL

INDIVIDUAL COMBATANT

AMONGST THE SURVIVING

MEMBERS OF THE CELESTIAL

GARRISON BUT HAS NO

DESIRE TO LEAD YOU

RARELY WANTS ONCE YOU

HIS ENEMIES BLOOD ON

HIS HANDS HIS ESSENCE

NOT A PRESSENCE THAT

IS NOT A SAFE PLACE

TO HIDE IN YOUR DREAMS

YOU LET LOOSE AN EVIL

CONSIGN TO THE GARRISON

R2 NEARLY (IN)SEPARATABLE

MORTAL CORE CARRIES THE

ONE OF THE WARD STAFFS

AND IS NOT IN USE THE

SOUNDGED ONE OF THE

RESERVED HEALERS ASSIGNED

TO THE CELESTIAL GARRISONS

SOUND GED WAS NOT SEEN

AS MUCH AS IT WAS HEARD

CALMED BY OTHER MEMBERS

OF THE CELESTIAL GARRISON

GARRISON BORES THE BOAR

OUT OF THE CELESTIAL GARRISON

A GARRISON AND A WARRIOR

HE ISN'T EASY (EZ) HE ISN'T

UNSURE OF THE SKILLS OF THE

WARRIOR HE ALREADY IS THE

FALL SO TRIES THE WHAT HE

IS BEST AT FOR IT WAS HE

OFTEN FEARS THE BERSERKER

HE ALWAYS NEW THAT HE WOULD

BECOME THE ENDING RESULT

RESULTED IN INSULTS AND

ASSUALTS OF THE CELESTIAL

GARRISON DID NOT MEAN TO

SHAME HIM IN THE EYES OF

THE OTHERS SWORDGEN THE

SWORD SURGEON OF THE

CELESTIAL GARRISON KNEW

AN UNUASIALLY LARGE AMOUNT

ENTERING INTO THE ARCHON'S

STRONGHOLD SWORDGEN KEEPS

AN EYE ON THE GARDEN

CHERIBUM (OR SOMETHING LIKE IT)

YOU REMEMBER YOU ARE IN THE

SHADOWS OF DARKNESS AND THAT

THERE IS NO HOPE HERE IN THIS

PLACE OR SO YOU HEAR THAT IS

SHADOWS ALWAYS CONCERNED ABOUT

THE GROWING NUMBERS OF SHADOWS

SEEK TO AID YOU IN THE EL-

LIMINATION OF THERE OWN KIND

KNOWING THAT THE MORE OF THEM

ARE GONE THE LESS COMPETITION

THEY WILL HAVE IN THERE FORE-

BODING EXISTENCE OF PURE

DARKNESS AND HATRED WHICH

YOU MUST PASS THROUGH TO

EXIT THE LAST OF THE LAST

STAND THE GARDEN AREA SHADE

SWORDGEN WOULD GO SHADOW HUNT-

ING HIMSELF BUT CAN'T BECAUSE

HE ALREADY MADE OTHER PLANS

WHILE HE WON'T TELL YOU WHAT

THE OTHER PLANS ARE YOU DON'T

PRESS HIM FOR INFORMATION

ABOUT HIS SOCIAL LIFE BECAUSE

YOU REALLY ADMIRE SWORDGEN

HE ACCOMPANIES THE CELESTIAL

GARRISON IF YOU THINK ASK HIM

SWORDGEN IS WITH THE OTHER

LANTERN ARCHONS AND SEAS HIM-

SELF AS THE DEFENDER AS HE IS

BIGGER THAN ALL OF THEM COM-

BINED OR AT LEAST HE THINKS SO

IN HIS MIND THAT IS WELL LETS

FIND OUT ... OTHERS... SPARK

(FROM SPYRO?) THE THE LANTERN

ARCHON (YES) WAS CHARGED WITH

CONTINUELY CHECKING (FROM SPYRO)

THE KINGDOMS MEASURES AND MAK-

ING SURE EVERYTHING WAS UP TO

PAR AND THAT NOTHING WAS LEFT

UNCHECKED BY SPARK QUALMS IN

THE REGION DID NOT MAKE SPARK'S

JOB AN EASY ONE RECORDING AND

REPORTING THE DAMAGE DONE SPARK

IS FURIOUS WITH YOU FOR SLAYING

ALMOST THE ENTIRE CELESTIAL

GARRISON AT THIS POINT BUT

WHAT DO YOU CARE YOU THOUGHT

THAT YOU ALREADY UNMADE ALL

THESE MACHINES 3 EPISODES AGO

AND ITS NOT YOUR FAULT THAT

THEY WERE BUILT TO COVET

THEIR OWN CONTINUING FUNCTION

AND ITS NOT YOUR FAULT THAT

THEY WERE BUILT TO FEEL PAIN

PLAYFUL WITH THOSE IT ENCOUNTERS

SPARK WHOM IS NOT EVIL TRIES

TO DISARM YOU WITH FRIENDLY

FEELINGS AND FLOWERY SPEECH

HELPING YOU/THEM FIND YOUR WAY

THROUGH THE DARK YOU SUSPECT

SPARK IS LEADING YOU INTO A

TRAP SPARK NORMALLY AVOIDS

COMBAT FEELINGS BUT YOU SUSPECT

HE IS JUST KEEPING HIS TRUE

INTENTIONS HIDDEN FROM YOU FOR

NOW GOING TO THE PROTECTION OF

SWORDGEN SPARK SPRINGS HIS/HER

TRAP ON YOU WHICH YOU HAVE AL-

READY WAITED FOR THIS MOMENT

THE OTHER CELESTIALS JUST STARE

WHILE MORCOR IS NOT THE MOST CAP-

ABLE INEVITABLE CELESTIAL IN THE

REGION MORCOR DESIRES COMBAT

HAVING GROSSLY UNDERESTIMATED

YOU THE STAIRS DESPAIRS THE

SHE SPENDS MUCH OF HER CRAFT

CRYING TIME TIME CHECKING THE

WARDS WORDS WARD ENTRAPMENT

ALWAYS ALL WAYS SPARKING SPARK

TRIES TO START THE FIGHT UN-

KNOWING THAT YOU'VE BEEN

EXPECTING THIS ENTIRE TIME

CELESTIAL GARRISON...

AND THESE ARE THE UH ...

YOU'VE ALREADY SLAYED THE

INEVITABLES AND I GUESS THISS

WAS A CONFLICT BETWEEN THE

TWO SIDES OF THE WAR MACHINES

VS ANGELS ... NOT - NOT ANGELS

BUT CELESTIALS (ACTUALLY THE

CELESTIALS WERE THE MACHINES

AND THE OTHER SIDE OF THE WAR

WAS YOU) WHICH ARE(IS) LIKE

DIVINE LIGHT BEINGS WERE

SOMETHING LIKE THAT I DON'T

KNOW WHAT A CELESTIAL IS

HONESTLY... (HONESTLY) ...

AND UHH SO THERE IS LIKE

LIKE LIKE BETWEEN SEVEN 7 AND

AND A DOZEN OF THESE CELESTIALS

I'VE JUST READ ALL THE DES-

CRIPTIONS AND YOU ARE NOW

LEVEL EIGHTEEN (18) CONGRAT-

UALATOINS YOU'RE GETTING

CLOSE TO LEVEL 20 (LV 20)

AND THEN

THIS WILL ALL BE BEHIND US

heart emoticon


End file.
